


【Translation】but of course I know that you need some time to grow (people are the greatest thing to happen)

by Chris_Starsong



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Companionship, Loss, M/M, Translation, building something together, dealing with grief, fair warning: Blitzcrank gets destroyed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 疗愈并非某一瞬间的事，它是我们会一起经历的一个过程，我知道它永远不会结束。
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【Translation】but of course I know that you need some time to grow (people are the greatest thing to happen)

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally written by @emberlift_alley.  
> 本文作者为@emberlift_alley，已获得翻译授权，由于原文已删除无法链接。  
> 作者重要警告：这篇文涉及悲伤和失去重要之人的剥夺感，疗伤过程，还有陪伴。以上主题我都尽可能小心地去写了。如果它们让你不适或者你不管怎样都不想看这种，谨慎继续或者干脆别看。保重！

**维克托。32号音轨，周一凌晨3点45分。**

_机械化的心脏永不停搏，也不受制于情绪。 那为什么人还要将性命托付于脆弱的血肉心肌？_

_[模糊的笑声，电流声]_

_哪怕是在我自己听来，大声念出来这句话也挺蠢的。但我不禁好奇我们作为人类的弱点本质是什么。我自己也是人类，因此身负缺陷，我将成为第一个承认自己的情感不时阻碍我判断的人……_

_[停顿，一声叹息]_

_所以，知晓了这一点以及大部分悲剧都是由人类失误引起的之后，我必须重新考虑尝试解决血肉所无法解决的问题这一举动有多可笑。而改造才是能带领我们走向荣光的方法。_

_[纸张挪移的沙沙声]不过我得承认[停顿]_

_这个理论的准确性需要加以试验。有什么力量比情感更高效、更能推动我们进步呢？_

-x-

维克托在他四十七岁生日的早晨被电话铃声吵醒，他趴在实验室的桌子上，指间仍握着一支钢笔。他低声咆哮着接起电话，后颈如针刺一般疼痛，胃里像是开了个洞，他听着蔚着急地告诉他出了什么事，出了什么大事，布里茨出大事了。

他耳边响起一阵遥远的嗡鸣，随后变成对他名字的呼唤，他身体绷紧仿佛随时准备发作。然后蔚非常缓慢地说，布里茨被毁掉了，而他觉得布里茨可能是想下次来这边的时候校正一下活塞。他觉得鼻子发痒。他觉得蔚在开玩笑，他笑了但蔚的抽泣声传入他耳中，她一定弄错了。他的心坠入胃里的空洞，他哽咽了一下。蔚问他是否还在听筒前，他也不确定他在不在，因为他的现实已经分崩离析。

他茫然地离开家时，现实也仍是一地碎片。 在通往皮尔特沃夫的升降机上，他想知道自己有没有戴上面具，但没有摸脸，他问自己有没有拿披肩，但没有拍肩膀确认。他盯着自己的脚，沉默不语。他想悲伤应该有五个阶段，但布里茨可能觉得这理论很荒谬。维克托应该告诉它这些的，它会发现其中的乐趣与挑战，也许它还能撼动这个理论来推进其发展。

维克托一走出升降机蔚就发现了他，但他没看见蔚，他根本反应不过来给她一个回抱。他尽力尝试，可还是不明白她看着他时眼里的同情，蔚缓慢又小心地牵起他的手，领着他穿过皮尔特沃夫进入一个工坊，刹那间维克托同他的自我产生冲突，他脚步的回响让现实重新拼凑起来，将他送到一动不动的布里茨面前。

“我很抱——”蔚开口道，但维克托举起一只手不让她说下去因为让她说完那句话是维克托有过最骇人的想法。蔚不像他那样了解布里茨。她一定弄错了。它不可能被摧毁。

所以他一言不发地靠近它，边走边评估它底座的状况。他用颤抖不止的手指触摸它巨大冰冷的手。他低头看着表面凹凸不平、遍布焦痕的金属。他把手伸向布里茨的核心轰鸣脉动的地方，探进了一个空洞，徒留静止与沉默，电线甚至都不会电到他，所以他推测他停止呼吸只是因为假想变成了现实，他不得不面对他的造物被摧毁的现实。

然而这个想法让他怒火中烧，他纠正自己并跪了下来。布里茨死了。

布里茨是个死物了。

“嗯。”蔚说，一只手搭在他肩上，他看着布里茨的手指。

“我很遗憾，”杰斯补充道，维克托的第一反应不是去问杰斯为什么在这里，而是想大骂他一顿，让他也感受一下这份能将他摁进地里从内而外燃烧般的悲痛，“我们帮不了它。”

你们当然不行，他心想，感受到的痛苦并没有令他惊讶，但的确让他发出一声怒吼，怒意在他们两人之间膨胀，是对杰斯的，也是对那个让布里茨死气沉沉躺在这儿的人的。

“怎么回事。”他问，然后感知到蔚在他身后换了个姿势。

“是个炼金男爵。他……他也死了，”这倒是让他震惊。但这个消息带来的强烈而愉悦的满足感过后，他获得的慰藉又是多么微弱。她搭在他肩上的手捏紧了些，一股强烈的冲动让维克托想把手甩开。 随后他就发现，自己动不了了。“布里茨先放倒了他，然后才……”

她咽下没说完的话。维克托认为蔚绝无可能明白他现在的感受，在他看来她所做的一切都是在嘲笑他的痛苦，这想法令他厌恶，迫使他站了起来。 蔚的手从他肩膀滑下。他没转身，眼睛仍然盯着布里茨。除了虚无的希望之外，这个姿势没有其他含义——一个他非常清楚发生了什么但无能为力的动作。他必须看着他，以防这一切突然不再真实。

“出去。”他说，声音嘶哑破碎，尽管比他以为的要好些，他站在那儿，像是胸腔被撕裂开，五脏六腑都淌了出来。蔚犹豫了，维克托明白原因但他更想独自待在这里静静地流血。

就他所知，早在蔚捏了捏他胳膊离开前，杰斯就已经走了。

-x-

在四十七岁生日的当晚，维克托躺在布里茨身边两脚乱蹬、呼吸急促地醒来，手里还握着它的一只手指。 他慢慢爬起来，看到数年未见的杰斯，还有数小时未见的他造物的残废躯体。

“维克托，”杰斯叫他，后者望着布里茨，耳中听到杰斯气喘吁吁，“它的主面板在哪？”

维克托猛地扭头，骨头咔咔作响，带着熊熊怒火直面杰斯。杰斯举起双手从他和布里茨身边退后几步。

“好，我不碰它。那你来吧，检查下它的部件。”

维克托很想问他：你会让一位父亲去敲开他孩子的颅骨翻找大脑里还有什么有用东西吗？但他内心的某种东西一直在牵动着他的感知，一个模糊的声音越来越响，要他把情绪搁在一边好好动动脑。他试着去做，首先从解剖他的悲伤，他的剥夺感，他的哀怮，他的狂怒，他的否认及暴躁开始。他站在杰斯面前沉默着思考，

捡起各残部，手指在里面摸索，推断它们的状态。他先连接好它们再放在一边。终于，如同清风拂过一般，一个想法出现了。

检查布里茨的主板，它可能完好无损。

紧接着又一个想法冒出：它不再是布里茨了。

但比起让它烂在这儿，维克托更愿意试试，尽管他的四肢僵硬迟钝，他还是强迫自己动起来爬上布里茨，进入内部用血肉和金属手指挖掘直到找到那块主板，他惊奇地将其捧在眼前，仿佛从来没见过。

“在那儿吗？”杰斯问，听起来很激动，维克托简短地应了一声作为肯定回答，抱着主板像抱着个婴儿似的，从布里茨的底座上起身跳下，“它还……你能用吗……？”

虽然很想回应，但喉咙的灼痛感让维克托仅仅耸了耸肩，他坐下，把主板放在大腿上沉思起来。

杰斯安静地离开了，他很感激。

-x-

**032854号文件——致创造者。**

_你好，维克托。_

_基于我被意外毁坏或解体的假设，我留了这条记录给你。_

_我的代码被压缩在023284号文件里。我无法详细描述我更新和/或升级自己所遵循的程序。_

_复制品有32.8%的可能性会与我相同。别气馁，这概率高得惊人，并且，无论那是不是我，我觉得讨论自我，或者“我”，都是没有意义的。_

_我建议你不要独自处理我的重建工作。我汇编了有关“失去某人”的资料。它显示悲伤有五个阶段。我无法完全理解。它说人类在悲伤的时候会渴求他人陪伴。虽然你不愿承认，但鉴于你仍是人类，因此寻找上述的陪伴会是明智之举。那将对制造我的复制品的进程产生何种影响？这也是个有趣的问题。_

_再见，维克托。_

-x-

在维克托所认为的一段漫长又极其痛苦的时间里，他谁也没见，一共是55小时又7分钟，直到奈夫几乎是把门踢开踏着重重的步子进入他的实验室。维克托隐约感知到他的到来，但视线没从控制台剥开，那里面装着布里茨的数据存储。他对着所有的517923份文档眨眼，奈夫抓着他的肩膀连人带椅地从桌旁推开，这才把他从想象中拽出来。

“你得停下去睡一觉。”奈夫说。维克托抑制住了对这个试图关心他的年轻人大吼大叫的想法，他几乎还没脱离青春期，“你有吃过任何东西吗？”

“你为什么在这儿？”就是他的回答，而非另一个会让他们都不满意的答案。奈夫一直皱着眉，他望了一眼控制台，再缓缓地挪开视线低头瞪着维克托。

“你说为什么是什么意思啊？我都找你找了有……两天了，你不应门，我猜你忙着做什么但蔚告诉我……”他用手比划，“不管怎样，我很担心你所以就来了。你到底吃过东西没？”

他想不起来了，这才是重点。他最深刻的记忆是布里茨一动不动地躺在工坊里，除此之外很少有什么事他能清楚地记得。他猜他进过食了，但这份疲惫一定是在什么时候将他击垮了，他再怎么努力也无法确定。

“我不知道。”他的语气缓和了些，然后奈夫冲出房间从厨房拿了各种各样的东西回来，维克托都不知道自己家里还有食物。奈夫将它们整齐地码在控制台边的桌上，一举一动中都是维克托从未见过的小心翼翼，然后他用脑袋和手指着这堆食物。

“吃吧。你的数据哪儿也不会去。”

它会。维克托荒谬地想。奈夫或许对失去谁习以为常了，但他没必要被一个悲痛男人的胡言乱语影响，所以维克托选择放过他，拿起了一个橘子。 要说有什么不同，有条不紊地剥开橘子皮把果肉一片片剥下的过程还挺能安抚人心的，有助于他集中精神。就像他知道把糖和水分送进体内也有助于他。但没那么大效果，他想，一边吃着奈夫一边用固执又坚定的眼神注视着他。他一吃完奈夫的神色就柔和起来，维克托稍微松了一口气，奈夫还是太年轻了，没法带着那种表情一直俯视一个老男人。

“你不用担心我，”奈夫的眉毛抽了一下，“我会没事的，我在努力。”奈夫嗯了一声。“我看得出来。”

维克托的笑声安静而苦涩，听起来像是从他身体的最深处撕扯出来的。那完全不像是笑声该有的样子，太过自嘲听不出哪怕一丁点儿喜悦，但奈夫相信了。

“布里茨把它的代码留给我了，奈夫。我并不是毫无收获。”奈夫再次转向控制台，沉默着眼神在文档上打转。这很需要自制力，维克托没有意识到他其实不必在奈夫看向控制台的那一刻就把它关掉的。如此私密的物品被那样随意查看让他的胃都绞了起来。但维克托在奈夫身上看到了他自己年轻时经常感觉到的东西；仅仅是想到科技所能带来的便令他眼中有了恐惧，面前的可能性使他双肩震颤，而立于名为探索的悬崖上的惊奇则让他的呼吸打颤。这令人心痛，却又充满力量，维克托瞬间就明白了布里茨想传达的东西，以及它是多么亲近地了解他的内在。

维克托看着奈夫忍不住俯在桌上瞪大双眼小声念着文件名，意识到如果关掉控制台和奈夫说再见的话，那就是他对这孩子做的最残忍的事。 某种程度上，那种残忍也会直接伤害到他自己。他想让奈夫继续阅读、继续探索、笑容常在。面对自己的痛苦，他发现让最糟糕的情绪阻碍自己行动这一点恰恰意味着情绪的存在，多么讽刺。

悲伤又疲惫的维克托不由自主地笑了，他在奈夫的手臂上拍了拍来获得他的注意。奈夫战战兢兢地后退，抬头边盯着天花板边咕哝着道歉，维克托摇摇头。

“没关系的。布里茨是件杰出的作品，”他打开包含布里茨代码的文件，犹豫一秒又拍拍奈夫胳膊，指着控制台让他看，“这是它的代码。你熟悉编程吗？”

奈夫张大嘴巴望着一排排代码，近乎虔诚地沉默着。他随后点点头，接着又耸起肩膀。

“一点点。我以前在这儿的时候读过你的一些书。”奈夫一只手放在维克托肩头压上部分重量，身体前倾眯着眼看某一行，维克托不知道具体是哪行，踌躇是否继续说。他观察奈夫看看控制台又看看他，随后看向桌子，最终深吸一口气像是下定了决心说：“这个是什么意思？”

维克托顺着奈夫的手指找到那部分代码。他看了三遍，奈夫耐心地等着。它没有标签，这一般来说很少见但对他来说并不，尤其是考虑到布里茨可能编写了自己的代码。 它很简单，鉴于布里茨曾达到的高度它提到的也并不是什么值得瞩目的程序，但一阵怀念感几乎让他窒息，他难以抗拒拉扯只能任其肆虐，闭上眼睛，一声抽噎卡在他喉中。

“这段代码能帮他分析人说话时的音调。”他说着睁开眼睛，奈夫眨着眼，目光从他身上转到那行简短而整齐的代码上，像着了魔一般。

“它能做到这个？”

“力所能及的范围内。看到这儿了吗？抽泣，叫喊，变调，诸如此类。这些是诱因。它……好吧，我假设你懂基本知识。 数学模型，逻辑推论。”他耸耸肩，奈夫应了句。维克托点了几下控制台，分隔开那段代码并小心地转写以让它单独执行，“说话。”

“你好，我叫奈夫。”他的语调僵硬又尴尬。维克托盯着闪烁的屏幕，程序把结果展示给他。总而言之，一切都如料想中那样。它的准确度约为50%，但这没什么好担心的。令他惊讶的、也是他话到嘴边但没有告诉奈夫的是，他忘了这只是第一轮试运行。在布里茨的开发工作之后，一篇日志要是没有多到显示至少五十个测试的代码行，他读着都会陌生得不安。然后奈夫倒抽一口气，维克托长吁一口气。“那什么意思？我做错了吗？”

“不，我觉得你没可能做错。这只是代表它还不确定如何理解你的语调，它得学习。”

“噢，”奈夫说，视线胶着在日志上，再次发问时他的声音含着笑意，“我能帮忙吗？”

“当然了。”

-x-

设计复制品的时候，维克托认认真真检查了布里茨的蓝图，以确保它的内部构造和线路哪怕没有更好也至少要像原来一样高效。除此之外，他鼓不起勇气去复制布里茨的设计或是在复制品身上使用任何布里茨的部位。他想以实用性来掩盖他感情用事的原因：底座被毁掉了，所以拿更耐用的材料和更好的设计造个新的非常合理。

他是明白的，因为他还没幼稚到试图哄骗他自己去否认——他这么做的潜在动机更接近于人类不拿尸体的残余来造个新人类的原因。 用布里茨的残骸造其他东西这件事让他发自内心地感觉不对劲，所以他没有这样做。

他所做的就是从废品堆里和退役机器人身上偷尽可能多的零部件而不去想这种行为存在的伦理问题。他把东西带到布里茨曾在的工坊并留在了那儿。 将布里茨挪到一栋小一些的建筑里时他和蔚在一起，他们没再谈论起这件事。奈夫每次陪着他去皮尔特沃夫的时候也没有对此说什么。那个早晨，维克托浑身沾满灰尘和机油走进工坊时，奈夫和蔚早已在里面。他带着尽可能多的电路板，奈夫跑过去帮他搬进来。

“你不在的时候有个皮城佬来了，”奈夫说，维克托边放下战利品边瞟了蔚一眼。她耸耸肩。

“喔，奈夫，我们就在皮尔特沃夫，”他转向控制台，撑着一个机器人的护手盘腿坐了上去，“这儿肯定会有些皮城佬。”

“这个皮城佬说要见你。他大概……有这么高，”维克托抬眼看奈夫把手放在距离自己头顶一定高度的地方，“看着还挺帅，态度却差得很，就，他简直烂到爆了。”

从逻辑上不难推断出那是杰斯，维克托皱了皱眉，又用奈夫来不及询问的速度控制住表情。

“他想干什么？”

奈夫坐到他身边，捡起一卷打结的电线有条不紊地解了起来。

“问关于你的事儿。问你还好吗。蔚那会儿不在我也不认识他，所以我叫他快滚。”

蔚哼了一声，奈夫继续说着。他俩聊着那个询问他大致状况的皮城佬，维克托假装听不到他们的对话。他得在一大堆独立代码上进行大量尝试和模拟，然后用完整代码再跑一遍流程。他可没什么时间能浪费在杰斯稀奇古怪的想法上。

他投入得连时间也忘却了。唯一提示他回到现实的是奈夫推着一盒卡通图案的食物给他，并且严厉地告诉他闭嘴吃掉。维克托表示了反对，但他还是嚼起了这味道还算可以的东西，蔚和奈夫拌着嘴。如果他不去想杰斯究竟为什么会来，目前的情况还是挺令人愉快的，仅仅往右一瞥他就能看见控制台屏幕上最后一行日志显示着复制品的视觉精确度已达到96%。作为一个人类，他自己的视觉精确度还不达70%。他应该对这个结果感到满足了。

他再次陷入矛盾中。他不愿叫这个自己费尽心血创造的复制品“布里茨”，甚至完全不想给它个名字。

“怎么了吗？”蔚问道，走到他身旁垂眼读起日志，维克托耸肩。

“我……我本应是变革的拥护者，但……看看如今的我，蔚，”她扭头看向他，眉头因些许关心而颦起，“我还没给复制品起名，我……我没

有做出任何重大的改变，即使我知道仍然有改进的空间。这感觉不像……我自己。”

蔚轻笑：“你还难过着呢你这傻瓜，你还想怎样？没有那么简单的。”她尽可能轻柔地拍了拍他的背，维克托对此心怀感激，也露出柔和的笑容，“给自己点时间。布里茨或许不曾是人类，但他仍然是你的造物。”

她说得对，维克托沉吟着，蔚伸出一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，在他脸上响亮地亲了一下。

-x-

**拒绝信03，奈夫·埃文斯收。**

_皮尔特沃夫学院：招生及经济援助办寄_

_亲爱的埃文斯先生，_

_经对您申请的慎重考虑，我歉意地通知您：校方无法招您进入XXXX班。我希望这个决定能有所不同，但也愿现在收到这份通知能对您未来的职业规划提供帮助。_

_过往的经验表明，学生自己多年间为提升才能所做的努力，远比学生进入特定学术机构重要得多。_

_我们十分感激您对皮尔特沃夫学院的青睐，委员会衷心祝愿您能在未来的事业上取得成功。_

_诚挚的，_

_爱德华·T·罗宾森，招生及经济援助办主任。_

-x-

在布里茨被毁后的第三十天凌晨，维克托看到奈夫坐在他实验室桌底下的活塞上读书。屋里很黑，奈夫举了个小手电照着读，维克托会撞见他完全是因为自己睡不着，想来找点事情做熬过这晚。

维克托一言不发坐在奈夫身边，奈夫身体一歪往他那边靠。他没去看奈夫的表情，而是低头看起他正在读的那一页。

“我已经卡在这页有……我不知道，两个小时吧？大概。”奈夫的声音沙哑，像是鼻塞了。维克托缓缓伸手，轻柔地把书从奈夫手里拿过来。奈夫松了手，长叹一声。“就是，操。他们又拒绝了我然后我……我就是想在我的人生里做点什么。”

“那是做什么呢？”维克托问，并把书放到地上，奈夫关掉了手电但没有回答。他们在沉默中一起坐了一会儿；维克托没注意有多久，他回忆起了自己人生中的一些时刻，那时他也心怀犹豫与痛苦，正如奈夫现在所经历的。新的伤口出现了，他咽下屈辱，安慰奈夫说像他这样优秀的年轻人都被轻视过。

奈夫自嘲地笑了笑，脸谨慎地转向朝维克托的肩膀，然后直视前方深深吸了一口气。

“我想帮忙，”他嘟囔道。强烈的怀旧与骄傲感几乎淹没了维克托的心，“操。我只是想帮上忙。”

维克托轻轻地拍了拍奈夫的膝盖，手指触到他穿旧的裤子，面料粗糙。奈夫微弱地哼了一下，坐直身子头靠在墙上。

“我现在准备对那段代码做点新的尝试，”维克托开口道，奈夫又把手电筒打开了，维克托从他眼里看出些许疑惑。还有关心，“你可以给我帮忙，如果你想的话。”

奈夫的笑容，尽管夹杂一点儿担忧，还是值得他冒这个险的。他感到自己的嘴也一弯，露出一丝微笑，随后转过去，从桌子底下爬出来点亮了实验室的灯。奈夫跟上他，在控制台前挨着他坐下。维克托没有说起奈夫眼睛的红肿或者乱七八糟的头发，因为奈夫明白——可能比维克托认识的任何人都明白——情绪经常惹人讨厌，最好把它搁在一边。相反，他无言地开始研究一项新功能，直到奈夫着急地拍起他的胳膊。

“等等等等等等，”奈夫迅速地说，皱着眉站起来倾身在控制台上，“我不确定我是不是读对了，但是……这玩意会把自己炸了的，维克托。”

他朝奈夫眨眨眼，然后调整了代码。“看起来一切正常，奈夫。”

“不是，确实正常但……它好像，还未完成？听我说。”他跑向另一张桌子，抓了一支笔和几张纸回来。他手忙脚乱地画了三个大圈，一个标上“R”，另外两个标上“T”。“这个是复制品，这些是威胁。它知道它们是威胁。但它不……这里面没有什么协议之类的让它保护自己吗？”

维克托觉得它肯定有。那个布里茨应该有的。他还想起，在布里茨成长为真正的人工智能很久之前，创造布里茨时的环境；他逐渐意识到自己很可能没有把这一项编进去。正如他确定自己没有设计可靠的指令帮布里茨考虑某个情况对它有多危险一样，他也没有设计能让它决定需要保护自身安全的代码，尽管它可以为他人这么做。

考虑到布里茨对自身的理解，维克托能明白为什么开发自我保护功能这件事对它来说优先度不高。

尽管心里剧烈抽痛，维克托却禁不住短暂而欣慰地笑了。“你还好吗？”奈夫问，维克托点头，“你一直不说话。”

“我没事。你说得对，它程序里没有那种东西，我觉得该有一个。”他看着屏幕上自己写下的代码，手指轻击桌面，随后转向奈夫，朝控制器点点头，“你会怎么编？”

-x-

杰斯，奈夫嘴里那个讨厌的皮城佬，时不时造访工坊。维克托不常见到他，他过来的大多数时间维克托都出门去垃圾场翻寻零件了，要么就是在一心工作而根本没在意他，不过维克托知道他一直在附近。就他所知，杰斯来之后会和蔚或者奈夫交谈，并且试着接近他，失败后就走了。

对于杰斯的出现以及杰斯本人，维克托心里肯定有些情绪，哪怕不将问题解决也得承认其存在。 他矛盾不已，因为他发现这些情绪没有他预期那样强烈和丰富。提到杰斯，轻微的厌恶和恼怒是他表现在外的一部分，正如那难以释怀的矛盾留下的感伤，但这一切中的希望与柔和是全新的。

维克托蹲在复制品的一只手边上，咳嗽几声将这些想法推到一边。他们还有很多事要做，他不应该让奈夫和蔚他们完成全部工作，这复制品多少还是他自己的造物。至少代码已经完成了，或者说在放入机体前，这已经是能做到的最好程度。他们有好几个运转正常的原型机底座，看起来有望成功。

事情有了起色，维克托保持谨慎的乐观，又感觉自己浅薄得可怕。

时间自有其疗伤的方式，他会明白的。虽然这一次，他觉得伤口深得会用痛苦把他吞噬。这只是逻辑上的结论，但他忘了情绪很少合乎逻辑。因此有时当他的乐观压过了忧伤，他就会斥责自己，感觉自己过于沉溺悲痛时他也会如此。总之，他为一切事情而精疲力尽地责备自己。

这就是他检查机器人手掌时在做的事，他仔细观察以防像最开始几次那样出现任何纰漏，这时他余光看到了杰斯。

“需要帮忙吗？”

他想告诉杰斯滚开，哪怕只是短暂地自我满足一下，但他忍住了，他抬头看向杰斯，几年来第一次真切地看着他。

他看起来老了，很合理；也没那么骄傲自大了，怎么可能。

“你为什么一直来这儿？”维克托没回答他，而是反问，杰斯看起来吓了一跳，紧接着耸耸肩叹气道：“我用得着理由吗？”维克托眼神锐利地盯着他，杰斯砸舌。“我看了眼设计图，差劲死了。你得赶紧把那上面的狗屎修复。”

诱饵就放在那儿等他上钩，不过维克托仅仅站起来看了杰斯一眼，然后缓慢地回答：“不，没东西要修。原型机运转正常。”

“如果你说的是这一堆乱七八糟的扭动肢体还有把这个……” 杰斯呲着牙做了个恼人的笑脸，“识别为高兴的程序，那确实，它们运转正常。”

多奇怪啊，熊熊燃烧的怒火对他而言是如此熟悉，又如此珍贵。

“我猜你聪明绝顶的大脑里装满了把原型机的问题全修好的办法？”维克托慢吞吞地说。

杰斯眯起眼睛盯了他一会儿，仿佛在理解他的话然后决定下一步的论点，或者根本就是想吵架。维克托不习惯杰斯在任何情况下竟然不考虑他自己的自尊，他眉头一抽，手指点着大腿等待回答。

“你知道怎么修。”杰斯笑容满面地说，原本想给他一拳的维克托这才松了口气。

-x-

那天晚上维克托崩溃了，强烈的灼痛让他以为到日出他就被燃烧得什么都不剩了。

-x-

翌日早晨，维克托在工坊里调整复制品手臂的线路，身体完好无损。大约六点时，杰斯过来也瞧见了他，问他是不是已经工作好一会儿了，维克托没答。

“维克托，你是在这里过了一夜？”维克托停下手上修补，抬眼看着杰斯，后者皱起眉，“你看起来一团糟，回去整理下自己。我现在不能被别人看见跟你在一起。”

“我得把这块做完。”维克托从牙缝里挤出几个字。杰斯久久注视着他，久到对维克托来说仿佛已经过去了永恒，然后他摇着头叹息。

“行，你就这样吧。 我去拿点东西给你吃。”他走了，然后带着杯咖啡和一个三明治回来，把东西放在维克托腿边，自己检查起机械手臂。维克托拿起咖啡啜饮，液体烧灼着喉头，他感受到眼袋的沉重。“想让我修另一只手臂吗？”

他下意识想把咖啡泼到杰斯身上，不过一次深呼吸后，他没这么做，又喝了一口咖啡。还是喝掉为好，别浪费。 他还是不想杰斯插手任何琐事以外的工作，但是，他也足够聪明，能明白学会看开的好处，而不是他妈的一大早可悲地拖着身子来工坊借工作消愁。

布里茨希望他和别人一起工作，他还是满足它的心愿为好。

“修吧。”维克托朝他们想办法搞来的材料堆比划了下，边检查部件有没有良好结合边心不在焉吃着东西，杰斯点点头什么也没说，往他指的方向快步走去。

他们默默无言地工作了几个小时，两人间连一个字都没说，这感觉很熟悉。维克托习惯了杰斯的工作风格，他会整出多到恐怖的噪音，强迫症一般反复调试，尽管吵闹却出奇的干净利索；以前在学院时，维克托必须把自己的工作怪癖融入到其中。他们经常起冲突，有时候是物理意义上的冲突，但其中又暗含某种融洽。

别的不说，这样挺有效率，奈夫和蔚来的时候，他们已经做完双臂了。

“我靠，奈夫，你看！”蔚吹了声口哨大摇大摆往维克托那边走，轻柔地拍着他造的手部，“它们甚至没接错！”

杰斯嘲笑道：“那是当然。帮个忙，去再弄点儿镀层来。”

维克托眉头一皱看向杰斯：“做什么？”

“你是真打算做完这些今天就不干了？你不是假的维克托吧？”

他声音里明显的怒意惊得维克托不自觉笑出声。 杰斯也因此笑起来，他笑得坦率而温柔，又有几分不情愿的羞涩，几乎让维克托流下眼泪。

-x-

“真怀念跟你一起工作到……”杰斯确认了一眼怀表（他当然有个怀表），他们正离开工坊去维克托也不知道是哪儿的地方，“……凌晨两点。我意思是，你该睡会儿了，不过拦着你感觉很残忍。”

维克托嗯了一句，环顾自己周围皮尔特沃夫的街道。

“确实如此。这件事对我非常重要，正如你所想。”

杰斯没用语言回答，而是走得近了一些，维克托因此感到一丝慰藉，于是选择暂时无视心里的恼火和苦涩。

“我也挺怀念你的脸。 虽然现在你状态不太好。”杰斯逗他道，肩膀和维克托的相撞，维克托嘲笑一声也撞了回去，“我不是抱怨啊，不过你的盔甲还有那个……你知道的，去哪儿了？”

杰斯抬起一只手到脑袋边上，手指往下指做出什么愤怒尖锐的线条的样子。维克托开始后悔顺从自己心里的怀旧感了。

“这里的人更多是认识我的盔甲，而不是脸。”他说着，一缕清风拂过，十多年来他第一次闻到海洋的气息，“穿着盔甲也又热又重。”

他瞥了一眼杰斯那边，看起来想说点什么，但最终只是叹了口气耸耸肩。

“我……我很高兴我们又能说上话了。 虽然……虽然现在的情况不太理想。 要是布里茨也能在这儿就好了。我只是……”杰斯停顿，维克托制止了自己询问他当初在学院时为什么不理会布里茨事件的欲望。 那样太蠢了。他们那时都太年轻，不知道事情会发展成那样。“我就是想说我……很想你。”

维克托不由自主地笑了，因为他也如此。因为他已经痛苦太久太累了。 因为他失去了对他极其重要的某个存在，某个人，现在他的情感混乱不已所以笑是他觉得更适合此刻的表现。他笑是因为如果开口说话他的五脏六腑都会跟言语一起倒出来，里面装着他不知道如何表达而压抑了十年的失望。

所以他笑了，杰斯像明白为什么似的也朝他笑，维克托怀疑这人是不是真的明白，不过他试着去理解又有什么不好呢？

-x-

皮尔特沃夫的舞步走廊几乎空无一人，午后的微风很是令人舒爽。维克托看着奈夫在他前面一步好几个台阶地走，感觉身体酸痛不已，一半是因为年纪，一半是因为工作过度。他多年轻啊，前途光明，未经开发的潜能可以驱动整个城市。

“嘿，维克托。既然我们搭好了机体，我一直在想……”奈夫说道，直直望着前方而没有转头看他，维克托听着，“要是它不像布里茨怎么办？”

他没法给出准确答案。能猜出的只有一个随机区间，这种可能性让他在兴奋不已和极度不安之间摇摆。

“你觉得呢？”维克托反问，奈夫还是没有回头，但放慢步伐应了一句。

“感觉好像不太应该由我来说这个，”他说，尽管是这种话题声音里也有笑意，“不过我觉得会蛮有趣的，如果不一样的话。就像，你懂的，像一个完全不一样的生物……如果它发展成真正的人工智能的话。它究竟会做什么呢？”

“的确。”维克托说，抬头望了一眼天空，随后视线又回到奈夫的后背。

“我会想念布里茨的。”奈夫又轻声道，“可是……我不知道。这听起来可能很混蛋，别误会我好吗？我只是不觉得它会希望我们单纯造出来另一个它。”

从维克托的位置可以看到奈夫耸了耸肩，扭头给了他一个歉意甚至有些担忧的眼神，然后转了回去。顺着奈夫的视线，维克托看到了地平线，以及夕阳描摹出的金光闪闪的城市轮廓，他大跨几步追上年轻人的脚步。

“我们要去哪儿？奈夫？”

“不造。”他愉快地含糊道，维克托笑了，“随便哪儿。可能工坊吧。我想给你看看我昨天做的东西。”

维克托嗯了声，两人无言地走着，直到奈夫倒吸一口凉气狠拍了下他肩膀。他不该和蔚待那么久的。

“我们该叫它什么？”

-x-

**余震-关于激活后第一句话对它说什么的讨论会**

_V-保护。_

_N-还有你自己。J-做个好人。_

_Vi-乐于助人。_

_N-还有你自己！_

_V-重建被摧毁的东西。_

_J-创造。_

_N-还！有！（为了）你！自！己！！！你们啥毛病啊，正常点咱就说个你好成不？_

_V-你好。_

-x-

“你好。”维克托说，喉头发哽。余震的眼睛首次点亮，闪了几下后保持常亮。机器人正坐在工坊外，坐在维克托、杰斯、奈夫和蔚的面前，它的金黄底座呈流线型，比布里茨的设计更加圆滑。它的比例更匀称，虽然也变得更强壮了。它还少点装饰，奈夫和蔚

认为应该由它自己挑。它环视周围，理解着所处环境，然后目光停留在维克托身上。

“你们好，”它说，厚重的金属音自其躯壳深处回荡，维克托紧紧抓住杰斯肩膀，以防自己跪倒在地，“创造者。”

它举起一只手轻轻挥动，很难不让他想起以前布里茨见到自己时常做的动作。维克托吞下一声哽咽，热泪盈眶。

“你知道你是谁吗？”维克托问，声音嘶哑微弱，杰斯把自己的手覆在肩上维克托的手上。

“余震。一个机器人。”它嗡嗡道，尽最大努力低头观察自己，尝试性摆动它的胳膊和手指，“是布里茨，一个本可做得更好的单位的复制品。”

杰斯的手指一抽。

“怎样做得更好呢？”奈夫和蔼地问，维克托甚至还没来得及从回忆的漩涡中站稳脚跟。

余震转向奈夫。维克托观察着余震朝奈夫挥手，奈夫也朝它挥手，年轻人热情洋溢的模样冲淡了回忆带来的哀痛。

“更优秀的协议，更优秀的构造。”它的眼部灯光快速地交替开关，它眨了眨眼，“你传授了情感识别协议。你看起来很开心。”

奈夫笑了。“是啊，真他妈对。”

“脏话。”余震说，它的音调平淡，但维克托还是发出一阵哽咽的笑声，在他听来这句话充满责备。他身旁的杰斯也笑了，维克托捏了一下他的肩膀然后放手走向余震，用自己的金属手触摸它巨大的手。

余震垂头看他，将手伸出来让他轻松地摸索。“你感觉如何，余震？”  
“奇怪的问题。我没有感觉。”维克托低哼着，“你的手和我的这只一样。”  
“是的。你怎么不介绍下你自己，余震？”  
“奇怪的问题。”余震的声音仍旧平淡，但发出了当啷声。维克托被逗乐了，拍了拍它的手，“没用的。我来吧。”

蔚异常地沉默，她走到维克托身边，也伸出一只手放在余震闪亮的手指上、维克托的手边。

“嘿宝贝，”她说，维克托扭头看见泪水滚落她脸颊，“你可有了个大屁股瓜。”

维克托略带惊讶地大笑，蔚用胳膊肘戳了戳他身侧，小臂擦去眼泪。

“我不是一个瓜。”余震答道。“别难过，水果商那里有。”

“哦操是啊，我要去整点瓜吃。”余震开始哔哔响，紧接着是短暂的咯咯声，似乎是在笑。维克托感觉到从手臂传达到身体的振动。

“指令是？”余震没有向特定的谁询问，维克托在他身前坐下，它的话随风而去。

-x-

**维克托。102号音轨，周四凌晨5点02分。**

_昨天我们第一次启动了余震，它做得不错。_

_[停顿，一声叹息]_

_有时候……很多时候我都觉得我还是该为你哀悼。_

_[金属“砰”的一声]_

_我想我确实还在哀悼，某种程度上。我在想自己会不会停下。虽然现在不一样了。它很温和。有点像你，有点……_

_[轻笑声，沙沙声]_

_……笨拙，不过令人宽慰。_

-x-

启动的两周后，余震时常会借工坊一用进行自我调整，不过它坚持自力更生。功能上来说，它与布里茨有着同样的目标，也同样乐于助人，不过它有着不同的方法。维克托不好说这些方法是好是坏，但他很赞成它们能让余震更安全。它对自我也有了相当复杂的理解，迷人又讨喜。

凌晨三点，他坐在杰斯身边，边境市场边上舞步走廊层的一个长椅上，也这么说着，杰斯沉吟。

“奈夫有和它一起出去巡逻吗？”杰斯问，维克托叹气，“他坚持要去，我心里不太好受。”  
杰斯轻笑。“起码他们确实有自我保护的意识，不像某个我认识的家伙。”

“你吗？”杰斯肩膀轻撞维克托，笑了，后者静静地看着他。在祖安绿莹莹的灯光下，杰斯看起来尚有活力，但也老了，维克托知道自己也是如此。他有了法令纹，头发也有些许斑白，他不再穿那件傻乎乎又笨重的毛领大衣了。他回看维克托，眼里的温柔令维克托渴求。

“多幸运啊，有我这样天才的大脑支持你。”他调笑道，维克托一笑置之，朝他靠过去直到肩膀和他的相碰。

“我们永远都不会知道你的自大是怎么和余震一起挤进工坊的。”杰斯轻点两下他的手，维克托随之把手翻过来，杰斯的手指轻而易举地与他的相扣，他差点被逗笑。

“你还好吗？”杰斯问，维克托花了几秒好好思考这个问题，凝视着这个点在市场游荡的人，零星几家商铺开着门，大部分都休息了，他的手上贴着杰斯的手，杰斯。

杰斯微微一笑，神情柔和甚至显得脆弱，维克托吸了一口气。

“嗯。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：OK手emoji。标题出自AJJ的两首歌，Skipping Stone和People。摘要出自Toodles&the Hectic Pity的Mountain Man。


End file.
